vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyramid Head
Summary Pyramid Head, also known as the Red Pyramid Thing, is a monster (and in two cases, a duo of monsters) that debuted in Silent Hill 2 as arguably the main antagonist. Pyramid Head is one of the most well-known and iconic monsters in the Silent Hill series. It is likelier that Pyramid Head is a type of monster rather than a single entity. In Silent Hill: Homecoming, a monster known as the Bogeyman closely resembles (or actually is) Pyramid Head, which furthers the theory that he has multiple incarnations and is frequently associated with feelings of intense remorse. The Child's Drawing also states the Bogeyman is also known as the Shadowed One. He is in both of the Silent Hill films as Red Pyramid, and appears in other various Silent Hill media. They are usually portrayed as, at the most basic, violent monsters. A deeper meaning given to them explains their existences as punishers and executioners. In Silent Hill 2, one Pyramid Head proves his acts of violence are not aimed solely at sinful humans, as he has also brought harm to the other creatures that inhabit Silent Hill. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']]' 9-B / 9-A' '(With great knife) / Unknown (via hax) Name: Pyramid head, Red pyramid thing, Bogeyman(possible), Shadowed one(possible) Origin: Silent Hill Gender: Male (was seen raping a female monster) Age: Unknown / Irrelevant (He does not age, he doesnt have a start or a end, the concept of age does not applies) Classification: Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength (can wield a giant metal sword one handed), infinite durability, stamina (hes not alive and not dead so it does not applies, however you can slow him down with strong blows or shots), endurance, resistance to pain, can vanish and reappears anywhere anytime, created by people regrets.sins and thoughts of self punishment, he is created to punish, he is the embodiment of punishment. [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' ''''9-B / 9-A' '(With Great Knife) 'Speed:' '''Sub-Human '(with Great Knife)' / Peak human' [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] At least Superhuman (Can lift and swing his sword with one hand "calc here" ), Can lift a adult human casually with one hand "Video" Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Unknown (probably does not applies, since he cant be killed unless he kills himself when the person truly is sorry for its sins and feels it does not deserve to suffer anymore) Stamina: Very high (was never shown tired) Range: At least 3 Meters (with the Great Knife) Standard Equipment: Great Knife him slower, Great spear,' bare hands' Intelligence: Sub-human ('''Its moved by violence and desire) '''Weaknesses: It can be slowed down by attacking him with bullets, if the person who created/summoned him truly repent of its crimes it will suicide Feats:'' Lift feats: He can lift his sword with one hand (even thought that makes him slower), he lifted a woman one handed and then he ripped out her skin with one pull. Speed feats: He seems to be walking always slowly or at a regular human speed, however, he keeps vanishing and reappearing in different places so the concept of space may not apply to him, he has never been killed before, the only times he died it was by suicide. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Vanishing/Reappering anywhere, Great knife swings, Great Spear thrust, Bare hand hits (about wall level hits), he can choke opponents with his tentacles that come out of his helmet '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Monsters Category:Horror Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Knife Wielders Category:Hax Category:Silent Hill Category:Immortals Category:Konami Category:Comicbook Characters